Lilac Wine
by When I'm Afraid
Summary: I lost myself on a cool damp night, gave myself in that misty light, was hypnotized by a strange delight... / Such a soulful voice, exuding pain. Niley - Rated M.


**I do not own lyrics.**

* * *

**_Lilac Wine: My Love_  
**

The rain was slick on his skin as it slid from his hair, creating its own path on the side of his jaw. He ran hand through his soaked, dark locks and shook his upper body free of rain drops that were recently apart of the down pour that was now on the outside of the café. Surveying the small building he retreated to, he observed that it wasn't anything special. There were very little customers and all was quiet except for one or two whispered conversations.

His features scrunched in distaste realizing it was possibly to dark to even try to make it home in this storm, he had to stay put. Inwardly sighing, he walked up to the ordering counter and without missing a beat recited, _"One black."_

Unlike the wrinkled dollar bills in the tip jar, he handed the adolescent girl a perfectly straight bill. "Keep the change."

He strode away, maneuvering with grace around the tables. He sat in the back corner where it was dark. _Damn, battery dead._ He slid his phone back in his pocket, _the useless thing. _Bill would have to wait for those numbers, he wasn't the boss anyway. The damned man could shove his own foot up _his-_

_I lost myself on a cool damp night..._

His head snapped up finding the owner of the beautiful voice that ripped right through his soul.

_Gave myself in that misty light_

_was hypnotized by a strange delight..._

The goddess sat upon her throne with gold outlining her silhouette.

_Under a lilac tree..._

Her long, flowing purple skirt was short in the front but long in the rear, showcasing her silky smooth legs. _The damage I could do. _He considered.

_I made wine from the lilac tree_

_put my heart in its recipe_

_Makes me see what I want to see_

_And be who I want to be_

He licked his lips noticing the sides of her black shirt were nonexistent. The sight of her black lace bra made him believe she was more a devil than angel.

_When I think more than I ought to think_

_and do things I never should do_

_I drink much more than ought to drink_

_because it brings me back you_

As he studied the lyrics more closely he worried his bottom lip thinking of the bastard she sang about. Such a soulful voice, exuding pain. The chords she strummed on her guitar made him tap his foot in tune with the vibration. He zeroed in on her lovely hands and skilful fingers.

_Lilac Wine..._

He groaned.

_Is sweet and heady... Like my love._

Appreciation swirled through him. She knew when and how much emphasis to put on her notes. The way she leaned into the mic, eyes closed, plump pink lips open, closing...

_Lilac wine_

_I feel unsteady... like my love._

_Tell me! _He pleaded. _Tell me your story._

_Is it me, I can not see clearly, isn't that she... coming near..._

The melody lifted him, his spirit. She started rocking, in tune with his body.

_Lilac wine is sweet and heady_

_where's my love?_

_Lilac wine _

_I feel unready _

_where's my love_

_Listen to me..._

I"M LISTENING.

_Why is everything so hazy_

_isn't that she or am I just going crazy, dear._

Everything was hazy. This jewel singing to him...gah, he died...he died and God was kind enough to give him such an angel.

_Lilac wine _

_is sweet and heady _

_where's my love_

His chest tightened. She wasn't ready... _he_ wasn't ready.

_I, I, feel unready for... my love._

The lights faded, soft applause drifted away, and the goddess floated off her throne, and he...he fell out of his chair. He kept his eyes staring into the dark abyss of the stage, his hands and feet cemented down. Once his breathing calmed, he searched the room. He found the name less beauty sitting at the order counter, sipping tea. _Lovely._

Her eyelashes fluttered with grace, _if such a thing were possible. _He slipped himself upon the stool beside her emitting his own, usual, graceful stature as well. She didn't bat an eyelash at his presence.

"You were beautiful up there." _Her skin was glowing._

Her piercing blue orbs side glanced him. "_Mmm.._ thanks." She sipped her tea.

"Your voice needs to be heard by the world." He pulled a card out of his slightly damp suit pocket and held it out to her. "Interested in a record deal?"

Her vision panned down to the rectangle being held by his finger tips. "No."

He was slightly rattled but not shocked. "Well, what do you want?"

She set her cup down- those hands-then spun to face him, their knees brushed. "What a dumb question." She tsked. "I want a lot of things."

This girl—_woman—_that smart mouth needed a lesson.

"I can give you all of your hearts desires."

That smile and tilt of the head riled him in. Soft brown strands lightly touched her forehead. Her bun was high, her hair gorgeous.

"That of the devil." She purred.

"Tempting?" _God, how he hoped._

"Sinful..._greedy._"

He was going to show her how sinful and greedy he was. So defiant this one, he could tell. She was her own.

"Passionate..._beautiful."_

Her throaty laugh made him groan. _Sing to me, angel._ He smoothed his finger down her jaw line, under her chin, down her neck...

She observed him, thoughtfully. That crease between her brow was adorable. "Mysterious..."

He was surprised when the flick of her lips touched his when she spoke. He took it upon himself to nip at her bottom lip.

"Follow me."

"I don't follow."

Damned woman. "Come with me."

Those silky legs were all he could think about. He hiked one up, around his hips and pressed her back against his penthouse door. The fabric of her skirt could make him come in its own. He tugged her shirt out of her skirt and lifted it over head.

"Next time you're wearing only this skirt... _nothing else._" He bit her lobe.

Her dainty hands worked fast but with purpose. She already had his jacket and dress shirt in a clump on the waxed floor.

"Come." He ordered, lifting her second leg around his waist. That sexy little moan of hers was going to get her in trouble.

He carried her into his custom master bedroom and set her to her feet in front of the large bed. _They would start here. _Her chest was already heaving.

"Still." He growled when she reached for him. They stood apart, nothing touching but the sparks between them. "Take off your skirt."

A beat later she wiggled her hips and a dark purple pool formed around her ankles. With one knee popped out, his pants were now a few sizes too small. Those black panties hugged her hips quite nicely.

He stepped closer to her. He swept his finger tips over her collar bones and down her cleavage. He tugged once on the front clasp of her bra.

"Beautiful." He whispered. When he pulled on her hair tie and her hair cascaded down his back, he lost all circulation. "Lie down." Her hair fell over the pillows naturally, as did her body to the mattress.

His blood pumped through his body better when he rid himself of its tortuous chambers. He crawled on his knees to her. By each ankle, he spread her legs. He moved between her knees and ran his hands down her thighs to her panties. He tugged them down her legs but left them around her left ankle. He kissed his way from her instep to her mound.

Her smell about did him in. She was so wet, she glistened in the moon light. He opened her lips, spreading her wetness over them letting her know her own arousal. He kissed her clitorious then blew out hot air. She jerked.

"Still, beautiful."

He licked up her slit making her whimper. He swirled a finger around inside her, soon adding another, complimenting his sucking. The way she rode his face told him one more flick and she was done for. He stopped. She whined.

"Not yet, my love."

As he applied a condom she ran her hands over her breasts, hard nipples, and taut stomach. He shook his head blowing out a breath. He teased her clitorious with the tip of his cock.

"Wrap your legs around me." He commanded once he positioned himself. _God, those legs._

Her throaty moan sang to him. She was around him, hot, wet, tight. No other words were spoken as they moved together in sync. He read her, she read him. The night was real, passionate, _sweet and heady._

When she called out into the night, sounding like her last note, he was spent. He gripped her hips so hard, he knew she'd have bruises there tomorrow. Her back arched, _beautiful, _she was ready. When he told her to come, she held nothing back just as he had hoped.

"Sleep... _my love._"

The scent of lilac swallowed him in his dreams.

* * *

**A/N: **I just had to do a one shot with this song. Honestly, this is the best Miley has EVER sounded to me. I died when I first heard this song and I've died every time I hear it again. Ugh! Can we just talk about that last note she hits?! Like gah!

So Idk if I'm going to leave this as a one shot or make it into a short story or a full blown out story...you guys tell me.


End file.
